You Are Not Alone
by NikChik-11
Summary: JoJo is down because he is being bullied, and has no friends. Can the Mayor reassure him? And will he make a new friend? Read here to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**You Are Not Alone**

JoJo sighed as he sat down at his usual lunch table by himself, and pulled out his notebook. He continued sketching out plans for his latest invention at which he had started earlier, not even noticing the tall figures approaching him from behind.

"Hey, McDodd! You're in my seat!" A deep voice said. JoJo turned his head slightly and saw the one Who he disliked the most; Roderick Slowhegan.

He turned back around and continued his sketching, ignoring Roderick and his gang behind him. Roderick growled at this, and suddenly grabbed JoJo's notebook, making JoJo glare at him.

"Well, well, well… what is this?" He asked, shuffling through the pages. "Looks like a bunch of stupid little drawings. What are you McDodd, _four_?"

The group of guys laughed at this, and one stopped and pointed at JoJo. "He sure looks four years old! I mean, how tall are you seriously, 3'2?"

As the guys were sent into another round of laughter, JoJo rolled his eyes, grabbed his notebook from the distracted Roderick, and started towards the double doors that led inside.

"Hey!" Apparently, Roderick had noticed. Suddenly, JoJo was being jerked up by his right arm, and held up at least two feet off the ground.

JoJo cringed as Roderick breathed right in his face, and scowled at him.

"We weren't finished with you, McDodd."

JoJo merely glared at him, which sent Roderick nearly insane.

"What is _wrong_ with you?! You know what you are? All you are is a stupid… sissy… emo… _shrimp_! I don't care who your dad is! I can't believe our town was saved by _you_!"

JoJo continued staring hard at him, not daring to show how much the words really cut through him.

"You're nobody, McDodd." Roderick continued. "Got it? You're a zero, a loser, you have no friends. You don't even deserve to live!"

He then threw JoJo by the arm, making him land in a nearby trashcan. JoJo cried out in pain, and then slowly lifted himself out of the trashcan, a banana peel on his head.

The guys all laughed and ridiculed him, pointing and telling Roderick, "Watch out, he'll put you on his 'hit list'!"

JoJo scowled, and leaped out of the trash, not daring to let anyone see the tears pricking at his eyes. He was aware that his arm was throbbing with pain, but he ignored it, and ran outside and into the cool afternoon air, unaware of the pair of piercing blue eyes staring after him.

**HOW COULD HE?! HOW COULD ANYONE BE SO MEAN TO JOJO??**

**They're just jealous of his awesomeness! LOL, wondering who's watching him? You'll just have to stay tuned to find out! D **

**Sorry it's so short, but I needed to start chapter 2 where this cuts off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this is a little bit sappy, so open the umbrellas and prepare to be drenched in sweetness! And don't worry people, I will not abandon this story! (It's probably not going to be that long anyways. Lol)**

**On to the story!**

Jojo threw a pebble across the lawn in their backyard, and sighed to himself. Realizing that he had ran out of small rocks to throw, he hugged his knees closer to his body, and shivered involuntarily as a chilling breeze swept past him.

"_All you are is a stupid… sissy… emo… __shrimp__! I don't care who your dad is! I can't believe our town was saved by __you!"_

Jojo looked downcast in thought as he remembered Roderick's harsh words.

"_You're nobody, McDodd. Got it? You're a zero, a loser, you have no friends. You don't even deserve to live!"_

Jojo winced mentally as he remembered being thrown into the trashcan, and he subconsciously rubbed his right arm. It hurt pretty badly now, but he said nothing about it. Feeling completely down and worthless, he looked up at the sky and began singing quietly, hoping it would cheer himself up a little.

"_I woke up it was 7  
I waited till 11  
Just to figure out that no one would call  
I think I've got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone?  
When you're spending everyday on your own  
And here it goes,"_

At that same instant, Ned McDodd was standing on the front stoop, enjoying the peaceful evening. He heard the sad tune that JoJo was singing, and scratched his chin, puzzled. _'Where is that singing coming from?'_ He asked himself as he started towards the sound. He rounded the side of the house, and saw JoJo sitting there, singing to himself.

"_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me  
Tonight..."_

_"And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed  
Staring at these 4 walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go  
And they're gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes"_

JoJo's voice rang out and began growing louder as he sang, completely unaware that the Mayor was watching him.

"_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me."_

"_What the heck is wrong with me?  
Don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
And every night is the worst night ever."_

It was pretty obvious that by this point JoJo was on the threshold of breaking down, because you could hear the tears in his voice. This was a major shock to Ned.

JoJo repeated, "I'm just a kid," about five times, before completely losing his voice. He buried his face in his arms, and sniffled a little.

Feeling his heart literally breaking, Ned walked up the steps and sat down beside his son, placing his hand softly on JoJo's back. JoJo sat up quickly, giving his father a startled look. The Mayor merely gave him a concerned look, and asked, "What's wrong?" JoJo shook his head, as if saying 'nothing.' Though it was pretty obvious something was upsetting him.

Ned clasped a hand on his shoulder, and lifted JoJo's head up with his finger, making him look up. "JoJo, what's wrong?" He asked again.

Now looking slightly annoyed, JoJo stood up and started to run away from his father. Thinking quickly, Ned grabbed JoJo's right arm, as if to stop him. JoJo let out a yelp and fell down the rest of the stairs, landing on the ground and clutching his arm tightly in pain. The Mayor looked surprised, and sprinted down the steps after him. JoJo sat up on his knees, still clutching his arm tightly, now shooting a glare at his father.

Ned ignored it, and knelt down beside him, reaching for his hurt arm. JoJo turned away stubbornly, and scowled at him.

"JoJo, just let me see it." The mayor said softly, but firmly. JoJo reluctantly stuck his arm out, his face softening a little as his father examined it. The Mayor touched it lightly, and JoJo flinched. Finally, Ned looked back up, this time his features set in a worried expression.

"What did you do, JoJo? How did your arm get hurt?"

JoJo looked up into his father's eyes, and sighed. There was no getting out of this one. He looked downcast and mumbled something inaudibly.

The Mayor looked confused. "What?"

JoJo sighed again. "I said… Some guy at school threw me into a trashcan." He muttered the last part, although it was still loud enough for the Mayor to hear.

The Mayor looked surprised. "Why would he do that? What did you do to him?"

JoJo frowned. "I didn't do _anything_ to him." He said quietly, yet menacingly.

"Well, you had to do _something_, otherwise, why would he want to throw you into a—"

"I didn't do anything to him, dad!" JoJo suddenly yelled. "He just hates me!" His voice softened a little. "But that's no surprise. Nobody likes me…"

The Mayor looked confused for a second. "What do you mean?" He asked softly.

"I mean, I have no friends." JoJo replied simply.

Ned thought about it for a second. He'd seen JoJo at home… Heading off to school… In the observatory… But never with anyone his own age.

Feeling even more sympathetic towards his son, he put an arm around JoJo and said, "Tell me _exactly_ what happened."

JoJo looked around uncomfortably, but sighed and proceeded in telling his father everything. "Okay, so this guy… named Roderick… has been picking on me for the past few weeks. Today, he told me—he told me that I was nothing but a stupid, sissy, emo shrimp, and that I don't deserve to live."

The Mayor gasped, and hugged JoJo, much to his detest. "What a cruel… _monster_!"

JoJo rolled his eyes and pushed his father lightly off of him. "It doesn't matter. Like I care anyway…"

But with one look at him, you could tell that he did care. Ned lifted the boy's chin up, making him look up at him. "Don't listen to him. You are not… any of those things he said." JoJo raised an eyebrow, but grinned a little anyways. "And when you feel lonely, like you said before," The Mayor continued. "Remember that you always have family."

JoJo's smile grew a little, and he nodded. The Mayor acted like he was going to hug him, but stopped himself, and instead stuck his hand out as if to shake. JoJo sighed, rolled his eyes, and gave his dad a hug. Looking surprised for a second, the Mayor blinked, then slowly returned the hug.

"Thanks, dad." JoJo said quietly, letting go of the small embrace.

"Anytime." The Mayor replied.

**SAPPY SAPPY SAPPY SAPPY! Lol**

**The song was I'm Just a Kid by Simple Plan, BTW. )**

**It's in Cheaper By The Dozen. Lol**

**And also, if anyone noticed, I changed the words in one of the lyrics. Where it says, "What the heck is wrong with me?"  
Yeah, it's supposed to be a RLY bad word, but I changed it. p**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was Friday. The morning had been pretty uneventful for JoJo, but by lunchtime Roderick was back… and with vengeance. He walked up to JoJo, who was sitting by himself under a tree, and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. JoJo was now not only hurt from what Roderick had said before, but angry. He looked down at Roderick's hand, and then back at his face, giving him a glare that could freeze any Who's soul.

"Why are you eyeing me like that, freak?" Roderick spat. JoJo growled.

"Why are you _touching_ me?"

Roderick faked looking surprised, and dropped him. "Whoa, dude, looks like he's not deaf after all!"

JoJo gave him a look. "Deaf means that you can't hear, not speak."

"Oh yeah, wanna bet?!" Roderick turned around and grabbed a random geek by the neck, lifting him up to his face. "What is it called when you can't speak?" He practically yelled at the poor kid.

"W-w-well, it's called being mute, but sometimes it's also known as being 'dumb'…"

"HA! There you go McDodd! You're _dumb_!" Roderick laughed loudly as the rest of the guys behind him laughed too. He let go of the nerd, who ran off attempting to straighten his glasses.

JoJo felt the rage boiling inside of him, and attempted to walk away before things got out of hand. Roderick noticed though, and pulled him back.

"Where ya going, punk? Huh?" He asked, and began pushing him around. The others began joining in, and JoJo just stood there and took it. Mainly because every single one of them were at least 5 times his size, and besides that, he never liked fighting. He felt that it was pointless and never solved anything.

One guy finally pushed JoJo too hard and made him lose his balance, causing him to fall face first into the grass.

"HEY! Leave him alone!" He heard an unfamiliar female voice yell. He looked up to find a girl, about his age, dressed in a sleeveless purple shirt and black skirt. She had gray and black striped fur on her arms and legs, and her knees were tan like her face and hands, making it look as if she wore stockings. Her hair was layered and multi-colored, varying from dark brown, to red, to blonde streaks, and there was a tuff of black fur around her collar. She had the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen, and at that moment they were fixated on Roderick in a menacing glare.

"And what if I don't?" Roderick said.

She took a calming breath, and continued glaring at him. "Then… I might just tell your girlfriend what I saw you and Jennifer Henderson doing at the movies the other day."

Fear flashed in his eyes for a second, only to be replaced with a stone cold glare. "You wouldn't dare…"

"Try me." She shot back, crossing her arms over her chest. Roderick wavered for a second, before growling and motioning for his gang to follow him. "You win this time, punk. Better be glad your little 'girlfriend' saved you."

The girl followed Roderick with her icy gaze until he retreated back inside. Giving his back one last scowl, she walked over to JoJo and knelt down beside him, offering him her hand. "You okay?"

He took her hand and slowly stood up. "Yeah, yeah, I-I'm fine."

"Are you sure, you look all shaken up." She inquired. JoJo looked down and noticed how badly he really was shaking.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just a little… angry, I guess." It was true. He was very angry towards Roderick at the moment.

She nodded understandingly, and sat under the tree. "I understand completely. Jerks like Roderick totally get to me, too. You just saw that."

"Yeah… Thanks for that, by the way."

"No prob. So… you're JoJo, right? Mayor's son? The guy who saved Whoville?" She asked.

"Uh… yeah." He replied. "I guess you know about all of that, then?"

"Who doesn't?" She laughed. It was quiet for a second, before JoJo decided to ask a question.

"Why did you do that, anyways?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

JoJo sat down beside her. "I mean, why did you just stick up for me like that? Nobody's ever done anything like that for me before…"

She blinked, then raised her eyebrows in a sympathetic look. "You mean… you've never had anyone to stand by you before?"

He shook his head. "I don't have hardly any friends. Sure, people I talk to, and people I know… But friends?"

"That must be terrible." She stated.

JoJo nodded. "Well, hey… I guess you'll never know what you're missing if you've never had it in the first place." He sighed.

He looked up as she suddenly placed her hand on top of his. She smiled. "Well…What if we become friends?"

JoJo shook his head. He didn't want people's sympathy. But looking in her eyes, something told him that she was serious. He pointed at himself. "_Me_? Why me? You don't want _me_ as a friend."

"Well, why not?"

JoJo remained silent, and stared at his furry feet instead. The girl grasped his hand, and smiled when he looked over. "Whether you realize it or not, JoJo, not everyone is a jerk like Roderick. I'm sure _a lot_ of people would like to be your friend. Have you ever tried talking to people?"

"I hardly even talk." JoJo replied, not looking at her.

"Well, there ya go!" She said, slapping him playfully on the shoulder. He winced, but smiled nonetheless.

"So… you seriously want to be my friend?" JoJo asked.

"Of course I do! I mean, why wouldn't I?"

JoJo shrugged, and helped her stand from their grassy spot under the tree. She faced him. "So, you wanna hang out with us tomorrow?" She asked.

"Us?" He asked.

She nodded. "Me, and my friend Heather. I think you'll like her, don't worry."

JoJo nodded. Okay so one extra person didn't sound too bad. "Okay, wanna meet at the town center?"

"Sounds good to me! See you tomorrow JoJo!" And with that, she began walking away, leaving JoJo to watch after her.

_Wow, okay… So… I just made a friend. Scratch that. Hopefully, two friends! That wasn't really hard at all. Just me, Heather, and… and…_ JoJo mentally slapped himself when he realized he didn't even know her name.

"Wait! What's your name again?" He called out.

She turned around and smiled. "It's Zoey! Zoey Clemmings! See you tomorrow!" she called back, waving.

"Okay! Thanks again!" JoJo waved back, receiving a few odd looks from the Who's around him. The bell rang overhead, dismissing for 4th period. JoJo filed into the building among the rest of the kids, smiling secretly to himself.

Okay, so maybe Roderick was wrong… He wasn't a complete loser…

**Chapter 4 will be here soon! And I made a really good sketch of what Zoey will look like, but it's at school… so… Looks like A) I'll have to do it over. Or B) I'll wait till Monday!**

**I think I might just make another one. But yeah, for now, JoJo and Zoey are just good friends. No love-at-first-sight stuff. But it MIGHT build up. Lol**


	4. Chapter 4

JoJo whistled in content as he made his way to the town center. He saw Zoey and another girl sitting on the fountain, and quickly made his way over to them.

"JoJo! Yes, you made it!" Zoey said happily. JoJo returned her smile and looked over at the girl beside her. She had bright blue bubbly hair, a frilly short blue skirt, and a light blue top to match. Her hair was set in a high ponytail right on top of her head, making her hair resemble the water fountain behind them.

"Oh yeah! JoJo, this is Heather. Heather, this is JoJo, the guy I was telling you about…"

JoJo waved shyly, and the girl merely blew a bubble with her blue chewing gum and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I know who he is, Zoey. Mayor's son. Duh."

JoJo lowered his hand somewhat slowly, and blinked. Zoey gave her a small scowl from behind JoJo's back.

"So… What do you guys wanna do?" Zoey asked after a second, adverting her eyes from Heather's and smiling back at JoJo. He shrugged.

Heather rolled her eyes. "What else? Let's go to the Who-ville mall!" She jumped up and walked ahead of them, leaving them to blink after her.  
She turned around and scowled at them. "Are you two coming or what?" They nodded and got up to follow her. Out of the corner of his eye, JoJo noticed how depressed Zoey suddenly looked.

"You okay?" He whispered. She jumped at the sudden sound of his voice, and smiled sheepishly, nodding.

The trip to the mall was… interesting. Heather was mostly texting on her phone the entire time, and when not doing that, she was completely ignoring Zoey and JoJo, instead going around and drooling over guys and shoes. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Zoey nudged JoJo in the ribs, signaling for him to follow her. Ever so sneakily, they tiptoed away from Heather—who was currently flirting with some guy at the counter of one of the many clothing stores she had dragged them into.

They ran the rest of the way from the store until they reached the food court, where they collapsed onto a bench, laughing their heads off.

"That—That was a _close _one!" Zoey said between deep breaths. JoJo nodded, and attempted to calm himself down. After a few seconds of them catching their breath, JoJo finally spoke;

"Wait... why did we just ditch her if she's your best friend?"

Zoey's eyes darkened for a second as she looked downcast. "She's changed. She hasn't always been like that…"

"What? Like…"

"Like a total snob." Zoey finished for him with a nod.

JoJo nodded in silence, and watched as Zoey sat there kicking her feet back and forth for a second before she finally looked over at him, a slow grin creeping up on her face.

"Come on, let's go do something fun!" She exclaimed, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the crowd.

She led him to Who Sounds, the mall's main music store, which had thousands of CDs to listen to, Who-guitars to play and test out, and much more stuff to do.

She walked over to the Who-guitars, which were set up on a stage where you could test them out. She picked up an electric one, and plugged it into a nearby amp. She began strumming away, leaving JoJo to gawk at her.

"You play?" He asked. She nodded and smiled at him, then continued to bob her head to the soft tune she was playing. JoJo smiled back and walked up onto the stage with her, picking up another Who-guitar and plugging it in. He strummed along with her, and she smiled in a sudden devious way. All of a sudden, her soft tune blasted into a fast-paced, full out rock beat. JoJo followed suite, and pretty soon there was a small crowd gathered around the stage.

She started to play harder and faster, and JoJo followed her. They stood in front of each other, as if in a duel, welcoming the challenge. It stayed this way for a few minutes, the music getting faster and faster, until both of the Who's were on their knees, playing their souls out and completely lost in their own minds, yet their music still blended together perfectly.

They finished together, now completely out of breath. The crowd around them went crazy, as they continued to just stare at each other with the same grin as they waited for their breath to catch up with them.

"That was amazing!" JoJo yelled, jumping up and setting the Who-guitar down.

"No, _you _were amazing! I didn't know that you played the Who-guitar!" Zoey exclaimed back.

"I didn't know _you_ played the Who-guitar!"

"It's my passion! But seriously, you're like, way better!"

"No, _you_ are!"

"_You_ are!"

"_You_!"

"_You_!"

Zoey and JoJo were laughing and arguing at the same time. It went on like this for a few seconds, until JoJo finally held up both his hands to silence her.

"Okay, okay! How about, we both are?" He asked, offering his fist out for a knuckle-touch.

She returned it, and smiled. "Deal."

Next, they decided to go to the arcade, where they challenged each other on the Dance Dance Revolution game, then went to go window shop a little. Zoey somehow managed to talk JoJo into trying on the wackiest outfits she could find for him, and though reluctant at first, JoJo had to admit—he was having a blast.

They then ventured back to the food court, where they bought two chocolate ice cream cones, and sat down on the cement ledge of the humongous fountain in the middle of the room. JoJo licked his ice cream, and watched as Zoey did the same. She suddenly started licking faster and faster, and he realized with a smirk that she was challenging him again. He started licking faster and faster too, and narrowed his eyes playfully as she did the same.

She suddenly dropped the ice cream and held her head, a look of pain coming across her features. "AHH! Brain freeze!"

JoJo stopped licking his cone and burst into laughter, pointing at her as she scowled at him. She suddenly got a playful look on her face, and—while he wasn't looking—shoved the end of his ice cream upwards, making it press up against his nose. He stopped laughing and looked down at his now chocolate covered nose. He scowled as she laughed and started to run from him. He made a grab for her, and losing his balance, fell backwards into the fountain.

Hearing the splash, Zoey turned around and laughed out loud, walking back over to help him out. She grabbed his outstretched hand, and started to pull him out, but instead, he pulled her in with him. She screamed and landed on top of him, thrashing around and gasping for air. (Even though it was only a foot deep.)

JoJo finally pulled himself out, and started to help Zoey out when he heard a sudden voice from behind them.

"Ahem."

He noticed Zoey's wide-eyed expression as she leaned up against the inside of the fountain, and he slowly turned around, a sheepish expression on his face.

Of course. It was a mall security guard. He raised an eyebrow at the two. "Any particular reason you two love-birds decided to use this fountain as a swimming pool?"

They both blushed at the 'love bird' comment, and looked quickly at each other, as if trying to come up with a decent enough answer.

"W-We're sorry, sir. It won't happen again." Zoey stuttered.

"Yeah, please don't call our parents," JoJo added.

The guard looked them up and down and nodded slowly. "Fine. I won't call you parents," He said to Zoey. "Or the Mayor." He added in JoJo's direction. "You two better be glad I'm not throwing you in one of the mall's cells. Now get home and get out of those wet clothes." He said in a stern voice.

JoJo nodded gratefully, and helped Zoey out of the fountain. They then headed towards one of the mall's side entrances, receiving odd looks from some Who's.

"Kids…" He heard the old security guard mutter as they walked away.

They made their way outside in silence, both of the two teens staring at their feet the whole time. They finally looked up at each other, and started laughing at the way the other looked.

"You looked like a drowned rat!" Zoey exclaimed, sniggering at him.

"Yeah, well you should take a look in the mirror!" JoJo shot back.

Night was already starting to fall as they made their way home. JoJo was starting to get seriously cold from his wet fur, but said nothing. Zoey, on the other hand, was shivering so bad her teeth were chattering. JoJo, not being able to stand seeing her tremble anymore, gently put his arm around her, and pulled her closer to his form as they walked home.

Zoey gasped in surprise at JoJo's sudden action, but didn't complain. Even though they were both drenched, both of their body heat combined was better than nothing. And besides…

She sort of liked it.

**Don't worry, Heather will have her revenge! Lol, j/k, but there will be some conflict.**

**R + R peese!**


	5. Chapter 5

"So what street do you live on?" JoJo asked after they had arrived back at the town's center.

"Whos-berry St." She replied, shivering slightly against him.

He nodded and took the path to their left. They walked on until Zoey pointed towards a yellow house with purple trimming. "That's my house."

He nodded again, and led her up to the front steps. They faced each other for a moment, before Zoey finally spoke again.

"You want to come in and dry off?"

He looked down at his drenched fur, then back at her with a small smile. "No, I'll be fine till I get home,"

"Oh, okay. Well, I had a great time JoJo. Hope we can do that again soon!" She grinned, before opening the door and waving goodbye.

"Me too, see you around." He replied, starting down the steps.

"See you Monday!" She said, closing the door as JoJo started to walk up her driveway.

-0--0-

Before he knew it, the weekend had passed by and it was already Monday. He had told his father all about Zoey, and instantly regretted it when his father took it the wrong way and decided at that moment to give him "the talk". Then, he got another lecture for why he shouldn't deface public property. Dang. Maybe he should have left _some_ of the details out.

Boy, what a weekend that was.

He scanned the hallways before homeroom for Zoey, and instantly spotted her by the lockers. He ran up to her and smiled.

"Hey!" He said, getting her attention.

She saw him and returned the smile. "Aw, man. You will not believe how much trouble I got in for the fountain thing."

He laughed. "Me too! I feel kind of stupid that I actually told my dad about it though."

"I know! But I had so much fun, and my mom wanted to know _all_ the details, and I couldn't help it! I guess I have a big mouth." She said, chuckling slightly.

The bell rang overhead, signaling for them to head to homeroom. Zoey waved goodbye, and told JoJo that she'd meet him at lunch. Weird how they didn't have any classes together.

-0--0-

At lunch, JoJo searched outside for any signs of Zoey. He looked all over the place. Although he saw Roderick near the trashcans and decided to stay away from there…

Finally giving up, he decided to search inside for her. He opened the two double doors (with only minor difficulties) and didn't expect to see what he found on the other side.

Zoey and Heather were standing in front of each other, sending off glares like laser beams. There was a small crowd around them, all looking on in hopes of a fight.

Heather finally opened her mouth to speak. "Why—please explain to me—did you ditch me for that…that… emo?"

Zoey's eyes flashed. "Don't you dare call him emo. He's not."

"Ooooh, I see. So you ditch your best friend, just to impress the emo? What, you _like_ him?" Heather asked, smirking.

Zoey's cheeks burned a weird pinkish color, before she finally bared her teeth and advanced on Heather. She stopped her fist in mid air as she was about to land a punch on Heather, and instead pointed her finger in her face.

"Don't ever. Ever. Insult him in front of me. It's not right to put other people down, just to make _yourself_ feel better." She said, narrowing her eyes at Heather.

Heather merely rolled hers. "Psh… Whatever. Just to let you know, I was only your friend cause I felt _sorry_ for you!" She said, raising her voice a little.

Zoey sent her another glare, and raised her voice as well. "Why should you feel sorry for me anyways, I should be feeling sorry for _you_!"

"Why?!"

"Cause you've turned into a total—snob!"

"At least my own father didn't leave because he didn't want me!" Heather shouted.

Zoey gasped a little, and gave Heather an even bigger glare, this time tears brimming in her eyes. Heather didn't seem to notice, she merely continued to scowl at Zoey, as if daring her to comment back.

Instead, Zoey ran past her and made a beeline for the door, covering her eyes as she ran. JoJo watched with saddened eyes, his whole world seeming to have stopped. Taunting laughter filled his ears, and he realized that Heather was laughing. Actually _laughing_ at Zoey's pain.

"Ahahaha! Now she's actually _crying_!" She exclaimed, scrunching her face up in an obnoxiously high-pitched giggle.

The people around them dispersed slowly, all glaring at Heather. Her laughter slowly stopped, and she looked around somewhat sheepishly. "What? What did I do? She _deserved_ it! She ditched me!"

JoJo scowled at her, and ran after Zoey.

-0--0-

He found her at the back entrance of the school, sitting on the steps with her head buried in her arms. He quietly sat down beside her, and listened as she sniffled a few times. Gently, he placed his arm around her shoulders, and pulling her a little closer to him. She looked up slowly, her face tear-streaked, and rested her head on his shoulder.

She sniffled into his fur, willing herself not to cry anymore. He merely rubbed his thumb on her shoulder in a comforting manner while she attempted to compose herself the best she could.

"H-H-How much o-of that did-d you hear?" She finally asked.

"Enough." JoJo replied. "What she said… She went way out of line."

Zoey nodded slightly and turned away from him, staring at her feet. "What she said was true." She said after a minute.

"What?" JoJo asked. "A-about your…?"

"Yeah, my dad took off and left. Said that he didn't want a family in the first place." Zoey replied. "The bastard shoulda used protection then." She added glaring at the ground.

Sensing her anger, JoJo tightened his hold around her shoulders. "That's… terrible. No one should be talked to like that."

"Yeah, well that's me. No one." She replied sarcastically, looking away from him again. He sighed, and turned her head back to face him. He wiped away her tears with his hand and smiled softly. "I don't think you're 'no one'. I think you're a 'some one'. A 'some one' who could really use a best friend right now."

She wiped at her face, sniffling a little. "You—you mean it? You're my best friend?"

He gave a small smile and said, "Of course, why would I not be?"

She smiled and suddenly gave him a small hug, catching him off-guard for a second. He returned the embrace, taking in the smell of her multi-colored hair._ Wow, it smells just like—peanut butter?_ He shook the thought away and gently rubbed her back as she began softly crying into his shoulder.

"Thank you, JoJo… Thank you,"

-0--0-

**Kay there's chapter 5! Little bit sappy, but you found out a little more about Zoey.**


	6. Chapter 6

JoJo sat with her on the back entrance's threshold until they heard the bell signaling for the next class. They went their separate ways, until the end of the day slowly came, where they met at the front entrance of the school to walk home together.

"Do you want to come over for dinner?" JoJo asked suddenly. Zoey looked over at him with a smile.

"Sure, sounds like fun."

They walked on to JoJo's house in silence, until they heard a sudden noise from behind them. JoJo glanced behind them and groaned.

"What, what is it?" Zoey asked, turning around. She let out a small scream as she was tackled to the ground by at least 20 small girls, all giggling like crazy.

"Who are you?"

"Why are you with JoJo?"

"Are you his _girlfriend_?"

"Do you like Who Loops?"

JoJo glared at his little sisters, and silently offered Zoey his hand, which she took gratefully. She stood up, brushing dirt off her clothes and chuckling at the girls.

"Your sister's are so...wow!" She said, still laughing.

JoJo expected her to say 'cute' or 'adorable', but—now that he thought about it—he'd never heard Zoey use those words before. She was…well… not like every other girl.

They entered JoJo's house after the girls, and proceeded in quietly tiptoeing towards the stairs.

"JoJo? Sweetheart, is that you?" His mother called from the kitchen.

He winced. A second of silence passed. "Uuuh… Yeah mom."

"Oh good, I need you to run down to th—" She stopped abruptly in the doorway when she caught glimpse of Zoey. "Oh, and who do we have here?" She asked in a polite manner, giving Zoey a warm smile.

"Um, hi. I'm Zoey Clemmings. I go to school with your son." She introduced herself, returning Sally's smile.

"Nice to meet you, Zoey. Will you be joining us for dinner?"

"If that's alright with you guys." Zoey replied.

"Of course it's alright with us. You're welcome here anytime." Sally said, turning around and ruffling JoJo's hair before returning to the kitchen.

Zoey laughed a little as JoJo attempted to fix his hair, and he merely scowled.

"You're mom's nice." She commented.

"Yeah, well… Wait till you meet dad." JoJo said, starting up the stairs.

-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-

JoJo could've swore that he heard Zoey gasp audibly as soon as they reached the entrance of his room.

"This—this is your room?" She asked, gazing around, awe-struck.

"Yup." JoJo replied, grinning.

His room consisted of millions of CDs—stacked up to the ceiling—a huge stereo system, a desk elevated upwards for drawing purposes—which had multiple sheets of blueprint paper and white chalk sitting on it—and a small bed in the center of the room. It was painted gray and black, with red trimmings around the door and windows. The ceiling was slightly slanted, and the floor had gray carpet lining it.

JoJo went and sat on his bed, watching as Zoey slowly entered the room, still looking at everything. She examined the CD racks, the few posters he had tacked up, the blueprints on his desk, until her gaze finally rested upon a small picture.

"Hey JoJo? Who's this?" She asked, picking up the picture. He got up and walked over to her, leaning over her shoulder to see what she was talking about. He saw that she was holding a picture that was taken a few months back, containing a girl of about their age with long blue and pink hair, and black and tan stripes covering her body. JoJo was standing along beside her, both of them back-to-back, smirking into the camera.

"Oh, that's Mya. Mya Stott."

Zoey turned to him with a questioning look on her face. "I thought—I thought you said you didn't have any friends. Before me, that is."

He stared at her for a second, then his expression turned sad. "Well, I _did_… but she had to go on a business trip with her mom. Her dad pretty much made her go. I still don't know why…"

Zoey smiled softly at him, and looked back at the picture. "Wait… this girl looks familiar. I think she used to be in my PE class… I thought she moved. It's been so long…"

"Five and a half months to be exact. She was here for the first two months of school." JoJo said, looking down at the picture as well.

"So when did you guys meet?" Zoey asked, looking back up at him.

"Last year. I sort of… bumped into her on my way home."

"Smooth…" Zoey sniggered. Jojo nudged her playfully, taking the picture from her and sitting it back down.

Zoey walked over and sat down on JoJo's gray and black striped bed while JoJo rummaged through some CDs, trying to find something to listen to.

"So when did you break up with her?"

JoJo froze in his tracks, and stared at her with wide eyes.

"I guessed." She replied to his unasked question.

"Uh…" JoJo turned back to the CD rack, busying himself with finding some music. "We both decided to break up at the same time. It was just too awkward."

"Oh… so it was like dating one of your sisters?" Zoey inquired.

JoJo made a face as he turned around again, finding the CD and popping it into the stereo. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

They fell silent as a song started to play from the speakers, filling the room with music. JoJo fell back on the bed and sighed in content. He closed his eyes as he listened, and was surprised to hear another voice singing along with the music.

_We were running though the town  
Our senses had been drowned  
A place we hadn't been before_

_We learned to live and then  
Our freedom came to an end  
We have to break down this wall  
Too young to live a lie  
Look into my eyes_

JoJo opened his eyes and turned his head and stared at Zoey, who continued singing along with the music.

_Ready, set, go it's time to run  
The sky is changing we are one  
Together we can make it while the world is crashing down  
Don't you turn around_

She stopped singing and looked at JoJo, cocking her head to the side. "What?"

"You _sing_ too?"

She shrugged. "I guess. I didn't think anyone else listened to Tokio Whotel. Good choice."

He smiled and turned to stare up at the ceiling instead. He began singing along too.

_Breathe slowly in and out  
somewhere beyond the clouds  
I can see the morning break  
Too young to live a lie  
Look into my eyes_

_Ready, set, go it's time to run  
The sky is changing we are one  
Together we can make it while the world is crashing down  
Don't you turn around_

Now Zoey was staring at him. He noticed her out of the corner of his eye and laughed. "What?"

"…wow…" Was all he got in reply. The song finished after a few seconds, and JoJo stood up to find another song.

"KIDS! DINNER!"

He felt something zip past him and call out, "Race ya down!"

He grinned and sprinted after her.

-0-0-0—0—0-0-0—0-

**Meh…. It sucks. DUN LIE TA MEH! **

**Lol**

**I'm getting ready for Mya to make a special little appearance! Yays!**

**BTW, the song was Ready Set Go by Tokio Hotel. And I don't own Mya either! She belongs to a very good friend of mine, BananaRamama! You guys need to read her story too!**


	7. Chapter 7

JoJo raced down the stairs, only to find Zoey standing in the doorway to the kitchen, her mouth agape.

"What?" He asked, smirking as he came up to her side.

She broke into a grin. "It's like a friggin roller-coaster!"

JoJo looked into the kitchen and realized that she was talking about the long, winding table in the center of the room. The chairs had already begun rotating, (so that each child got a chance to tell their mother and father about their day.)

"Where do I sit?" Zoey asked, looking around the kitchen.

"Oh… Oh! I'll get you a chair." JoJo said, rushing out of the room to find an extra seat. He returned five seconds later with a chair exactly the same as all the 99 others. He pushed it around to the near end of the humongous, winding table and placed it beside his seat.

"Okay, now we need to hurry and jump in them before—" JoJo started, just as the chairs rotated in front of them.

"Crap…" He muttered, beginning to walk quickly to catch up with them. Zoey followed him, a small smirk on her face.

They reached their chairs again and quickly jumped into them, just as they began to move again.

"Okay…" Zoey said, looking down at the chair she was sitting in, then back at JoJo. "Now how in the world do we eat?"

--

Dinner passed quickly for the two, and pretty soon Heady—JoJo's youngest sister—was already finished with her turn. Meaning one thing… JoJo was next.

He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed as his chair rolled to a stop in front of his father.

"J-dawg! What's happenin? What's the word? Anything new? Er… Fo sizzle!" He asked, attempting to be 'cool' by holding his fingers in an upside-down peace sign.

JoJo heard Zoey snort into her drink from beside him and sunk down lower in his seat, his cheeks glowing pink through his pale fur.

Zoey attempted to cover up her laugh by fake-coughing, which caught the Mayor's attention. Ned glanced over at her, as if noticing she was there for the first time. He looked from JoJo to Zoey, and then back to JoJo.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh….. So this is the girl you told me about! Um, Zoey, right?"

Zoey nodded, a smirk rising to her lips. Ned leaned over beside JoJo and nudged him in the side. "She's nice, JoJo. Definitely a keeper!" He whispered loudly.

JoJo's eyes grew wide, and he scowled at his father, his cheeks growing redder. "_Dad_!"

Ned straightened up, adjusting his tie in the process. "Alright JoJo, now I have something serious to say before your time's up."

JoJo, not really listening, watched the timer with anticipation. 7 seconds to go…

"Now, I understand that you like 'inventing' as a hobby, and you're very good at it, but we really need to begin thinking about your future a little more, instead of spending all of your time in the observatory. As you know, to be Mayor you need exceptional grades, and honors in your classes—"

4… JoJo's shoulder's slumped. His father was doing it again…

"—and I think we need to really spend more time together, you know, so you can learn how to handle the ropes better!"

2… JoJo couldn't help but roll his eyes. He focused his attention back on the clock, trying his best to act like he wasn't listening.

"So I think that you need to come to work with me next Saturday, what do you think?"

JoJo looked into his father's beaming face, just as the timer dinged. He leapted out of his chair, signaling for Zoey to follow.

"I think… Time's up." He replied, walking away and not even noticing the hurt look on his father's face.

"O-Oh… Okay." His face suddenly lit up in a huge smile. "Maybe some other day! Peace out homie!"

JoJo slapped his forehead at that last remark, and began stalking up the stairway, Zoey right behind him.

He led Zoey back into his room, slamming the door shut and walking over to his bed, laying down on it with a frustrated sigh and covering his eyes with his hands.

Zoey still stood by the door, a concerned look on her face. "Your dad's… um… really nice, JoJo."

JoJo scoffed, not looking at her. She walked over and sat down beside him. "What's wrong?"

He lowered his hands to his sides and stared up at the ceiling. "…I don't. want. to. be. Mayor."

"Why don't you just tell him that?"

Jojo sighed and sat up, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation. "Do you know how much that would crush him?! He has his heart set on me following in his footsteps!"

Zoey merely looked at him. "Jojo, your dad loves you. He'll accept whatever you decide to do with your future. Besides, it is your future we're talking about. Not his."

JoJo blinked, his face softening a little. He looked down at his hands, which were clasped tightly in his lap. "I just—I just don't want to disappoint him. I spent 4 years not even talking to him because of that."

"JoJo, that's crazy. You need to talk to him." She placed her hand on top of his, making him look up. "He'll understand."

JoJo stared at her, looking into her bright blue eyes. Finally, he nodded slowly, looking back down at his hands.

"So you'll talk to him?"

JoJo sighed. "Yeah… I guess."

They fell silent, Zoey staring all around is room once again, and JoJo merely looking down at the floor.

"Sooo…" Zoey said, finally breaking the silence. "Is this what you do all the time? Just sit up here and mope?" She laughed, showing that she was just kidding.

JoJo looked up, sending her a playful scowl, then he smiled. "No, usually I go up to the old observatory and try to—well, to forget everything."

"The old observatory? You mean… the one with all the cool musical stuff in it that helped save Whoville?"

JoJo nodded. "I made them."

Zoey's chin nearly hit the floor as soon as he got that out of his mouth. "Are you serious? You made that? How?"

He shrugged. "I like to invent things."

"What do you invent?"

JoJo smiled. Nobody usually took this much interest in his hobbies. "Mainly musical instruments. Big musical instruments."

"Can you show me?" Zoey was now jumping up and down like an excited little girl.

JoJo thought for a minute. Nobody had every step foot into his secret sanctuary. Well, except for his dad, and Mya on some occasions.

"Sure, come on."

--

"Are you sure your mom doesn't mind you being late?"

Zoey laughed. "I'm sure, JoJo. I swear, you worry too much."

He shrugged, tossing up the small rock he was holding. "You never know with parents."

They came up to the end of the old worn pathway, which hung precociously over the edge of a cliff. Zoey looked over the edge of the cliff and muttered, "…whoa…"

JoJo smirked, taking her hand and helping her in the bucket. He reached down to retrieve the umbrella, then opened it. The wind caught in the umbrella, sending them forward. As they neared the massive boulder swinging towards them, JoJo tossed the rock onto its surface, sending the bucket barreling upwards.

They leapt out of the bucket and onto a large wooden plank. Zoey looked behind them and noticed a large rubber band.

"Oh, nononononononononono! No way!" She said, looking back at him with wide eyes.

JoJo smirked. "We can't go back now, we're already up here."

Zoey gulped. "O-okay. Well… You go first."

He shook his head and pointed down at the foggy pit below them. "At the same time. Otherwise, you're going to fall down there."

He jumped onto the unicycle before them, pulling Zoey on with him. He heard her whimper slightly as he began pedaling it backwards, resting into the big rubber band.

"Okay, now hold on…" He said softly, resting one hand on the lever beside them, and one around Zoey's waist.

He pulled the lever towards them, sending them downwards and into the rubber band. Zoey let out a loud gasp, wrapping both of her arms around JoJo's waist. Suddenly, they were flung into the air, zooming upwards into the night sky.

Zoey screamed. Loud. She was clinging to JoJo for dear life, her eyes crammed shut. By the time they slowed down slightly and landed safely on the narrow stone steps, she was still screaming.

"Zoey. Zoey! ZOEY!"

Zoey stopped screaming and looked around timidly, taking in slow, calming breaths. "Please, please… promise me you'll build another way to get up here."

JoJo laughed and helped her up the stairs. He led her to the big, red wooden door, and she merely looked puzzled.

"How are we supposed to get in? It's locked."

JoJo shook his head and laughed, reaching over and pushing open the smaller door built within the big door. He allowed her through first, then stepped in after her.

All the lights were dimmed as they stepped in, and all you could see was the moonlight shining against a few metal pieces. JoJo pulled a lever and multiple spotlights shone down from the ceiling, illuminating all the colorful instruments around them.

"Wow…" Zoey said in amazement, looking around at everything.

JoJo smirked. "And you haven't even seen them in action yet." With that he took her by the hand and ran up to something that looked like a huge carousel. He turned it, and mutiple tubes started to blow air into glass bottles, making different sounds. JoJo then flipped a switch and fans turned on, making kites soar above them, and something that looked like a huge violin made out of saws started to play. He grabbed a hold to one of the kites and jumped off the pedestal they were standing on. Zoey tightened her grip on his hand, making him look over at her. She was smiling and laughing at the same time. Just the look on her face made him grin even wider.

They passed by a large container-looking thing and JoJo pulled a lever connected to it, causing it to spill out thousands of marbles. The marbles fell down a winding ladder like thing, and both JoJo and Zoey leapt from the kite and onto the ladder.

"Waaaaahooooo!" Zoey yelled as they began zooming down the spiraling ladder. JoJo laughed and let out a whoop of his own.

They landed on another platform, and JoJo proceeded in pushing two humongous rubber-band balls off the edge of the floor, making them pound against giant trampolines below like drums. They jumped off after them, grabbing ropes and swinging onto two gigantic trampolines below. They landed onto one of the huge trampolines and JoJo pulled Zoey to her feet and began running to get out of the way of the giant rubber-band ball. The ball fell and caused them to soar hugh into the air, both landing in a small bucket. JoJo pulled another lever and they were both sent upwards, at last landing on a small platform above all the inventions.

JoJo gazed around at all his handiwork, a huge smile on his face. His gaze finally rested on Zoey, who looked as equally as happy as he felt.

"So… What do you think?" He asked.

Zoey shook her head slowly, her grin widening. "It's… it's absolutely amazing, JoJo." She replied quietly.

JoJo nodded and looked down shyly before finally looking back at all the inventions around him. They were still playing, all the different sounds meshing together as one. It was really a beautiful sight. He looked back at Zoey and smiled.

But it wasn't the only one.


	8. Chapter 8

"Man, that was fun yesterday!" Zoey said as she sat down beside JoJo in the lunchroom the next day.

"Yeah, you're going to have to come over more often." JoJo replied.

"No, you're going to have to come to _my_ house." Zoey said, biting into her Whonut butter sandwich.

"Fine, how about today?"

Zoey raised an eyebrow. "Okay, but I hope you're okay with Who-Pizza Rolls."

JoJo laughed and nodded, taking a bite out of the apple he was holding. He watched as she pulled apart the bread on her sandwich and began licking the Whonut butter off. She noticed him staring at her and stopped, her tongue still sticking out. "What?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You really like Whonut butter, don't you?"

Zoey smirked. "Are you kidding? It's only the best thing ever to be vacuum-sealed into a jar!"

With that, she went right back to licking her sandwich. JoJo just rolled his eyes. "Okaaaay."

--

Zoey sighed to herself as she glanced up at the clock for what seemed like the thousandth time. _What?! It's only been five minutes??_

She sighed again, looking back down at the picture she was doodling in her notebook. Science had to be the most boring subject in the history of boring subjects.

"Okay class, now who can tell me what the answer to this equation is?" Her teacher, Ms. Breikensley, asked.

Zoey rolled her eyes and glared at the clock. Why the heck did they have math problems in science class anyways? She was startled out of her thoughts by a soft knock on the classroom door. Ms. Breikensley bounded over to the door, and soft murmurs could be heard as she talked quietly with whoever was at the door. Zoey, getting even more bored by the second, laid her head on her desk, intending on a good 40 minute nap.

"Class, I have good news! We have a new student joining us today! Or, should I say, an 'old student'." She chuckled at her own joke, then said, "Let's all give a big welcome-back to Miss Stott!"

_Stott? Where have I heard that before…?_ Zoey thought drowsily. _Must be a name of a band on the radio or something…_

"Mya, you can sit beside Miss Clemmings." She heard Ms. Breikensley say.

_Wait… Mya… Stott… Mya Stott?!_ Zoey bolted upright in her desk, taking a good look at the girl sitting in the desk beside her. She had purplish-blue hair tied up in spiky puffs on her head, bangs framing her face, and long pink streams of hair flowing from either sides of her head. She had black and tan stripes running down her body, and sea-green eyes. She was totally the girl from the picture!

Zoey merely stared wide-eyed at her, her mouth hanging open slightly. Mya turned to her, raising an eyebrow and giving a small unsure smile. "Um… hi?"

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE MYA STOTT!" Zoey suddenly yelled, breaking into a huge grin, now completely freaking the girl out.

"Zoey! That outburst was unnecessary!" Their teacher snapped. Zoey ignored her and continued grinning at Mya.

"Uuuuh yeaaaaah… That's me." Mya laughed uneasily.

Zoey quickly realized what she had done and shook her head. "No, no wait. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out."

"Oh, it's okay." Mya paused. "But how, exactly, do you know me?"

Zoey smiled. "I'm JoJo's best friend. He told me all about you!"

Mya's face lit up. "Are you serious? You're his best friend? Aw, I told him that he'd make some new friends!" She said, the last part partly to herself.

"Yeah… Wait. Huh?"

Mya chuckled. "See, if you haven't noticed already, JoJo isn't a very sociable Who."

"Psh… Ya got that right." Zoey laughed. Mya laughed too, causing some of the kids around them to stare at them.

"Girls, calm down back there or I will give you detention." Ms. Breikensley warned them, making them put a hold on their giggling.

--

"So, do you have any classes with JoJo?" Mya asked Zoey as they walked out of science together.

Zoey sighed. "Nope." He face lit up suddenly. "But he's coming over to my house later tonight, do you wanna come too? He's going to be so psyched to see you!"

"I'll bet." Mya agreed. "I can't wait to see him either! And sure, that sounds like fun." She added with a smile.

They walked on to the front entrance of the school, where they could see a familiar black and gray striped Who waiting for Zoey beside the steps.

"Here, just stay inside for a second. We're going to surprise him." Zoey told Mya. Mya nodded and stood inside while Zoey ran outside. "Hey! JoJo! Um… Mr. O'Henrey wants to talk to you!"

JoJo nodded and walked back inside, where Mya jumped out and shouted, "SURPRISE!"

JoJo let out a gasp and stumbled backwards, landing on his backside. He stared wide-eyed at Mya for two split seconds, before jumping up from the ground and hugging her tightly. "Mya! Oh my god! What the heck are you doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm back from the business trip thing!" She laughed, letting go of the embrace.

He laughed too. "Well, apparently! I can't believe you're back!"

Zoey put her arm around Mya. "Yup, better believe it buddy! And she's in nearly all my classes, except like, 2! And I think she has those with you!"

JoJo smiled even bigger. "Wow, it's been like, what? Almost 6 whole months that you were in WhatCity?"

Mya nodded. "Almost. I'm just glad to be back! Even if it does mean that I have to share a bathroom with 30 brothers again." They both laughed, but Zoey just stared at the two.

"What is it with everyone and having 50 bazillion siblings?"

Mya shrugged. "Do you not have any brothers or sisters?"

"Nope. I'm and only child. Thank Who…" Zoey replied with an overdramatic sigh, as they began to walk down the street.

--

"Okay… So this is it." Zoey said as they approached the yellow house with purple trimmings that JoJo had been to that past weekend. She opened the door, and led them inside, dropping their stuff by the couch in the living room.

Zoey walked up to a horn hooked up to the wall, which had a tube running down to the floor.

"Hey! Mom! We're HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME!" She called through the horn.

It was silent for a moment, before someone's voice could be heard coming back through the horn. "Great. Wait a second, who's 'we'?"

"Psh… It's nothing. Just some friends over for dinner, no biggy." Zoey replied.

"Oh, Heather?"

Zoey's eyes darkened for a second. "No mom. Not Heather."

"Oh… Well, can you bring them down here so I can meet them?"

Zoey sighed. "Sure. Be down in a sec, kay?"

"Alright, Zoe." Her mom replied, the horn falling silent.

Zoey turned to the two Who's standing awkwardly in her living room. "You guy's wanna go meet my mom?"

Mya and JoJo exchanged a look and shrugged. It wasn't like they were gonna say no. Zoey led them to a tube like elevator and groaned when she saw the post-it stuck to the glass door. "Aw, man! It's busted! Stupid repair guy, don't even know what he's doing…" She grumbled that last part mainly to herself, leading them to a door on the far side of the room.

"Looks like we're gonna hafta take the stairs guys." She said, opening the door to reveal a huge winding staircase. JoJo and Mya both gasped, leaning over the railing and looking down at the never-ending spiraling stairs.

"We're gonna climb down _that_?" Mya asked, gawking at Zoey.

Zoey laughed. "Pssssh… Yeah sure! You can if you want to Mya, but there is an easier way." She jumped onto the railing and began to slide down, disappearing into the vast of stairs below. "See you down guys!" JoJo looked at Mya and shrugged, smiling. Both of them jumped on the railing at the same time, zooming down after Zoey.

--

Mya and JoJo landed at the bottom of the stair case, falling to the ground and laughing their heads off.

"Let's do it again!" Mya said, trying to catch her breath.

"Bout time you two got here." They turned to find Zoey standing there with her arms crossed, a smirk painted on her face.

"Where are we?" JoJo asked, looking around. She smiled, and took both of their hands, leading them deep into the room they were standing in. "The basement." She replied simply.

JoJo looked around in wonder. It looked like… an art studio. There were multiple paintings everywhere, tarp set on the floor in some places, and different art supplies all over the place.

"MOM! MOOOOOOOOOOOM!!" Zoey called throughout the huge room, looking around.

"Over here Zoe!" She called back.

They trekked over towards the voice and stopped in front of a huge wall, which was covered with a large sheet of paper. The paper had what looked like the beginnings of a great work of art. There were different trees and buildings drawn onto the paper with what looked like charcoal. And in front of the paper, sitting on the floor, was a young woman—probably around the age of 33—who was sketching on the paper, making long black strokes clash against the white material.

"Hey mom." Zoey said, staring as her mom worked. Mya and JoJo looked around in amazement as Zoey just stood there, as if it were nothing big.

Zoey's mom stood up from her spot on the floor, clapping her hands against each other to get rid of the chalky substance that stuck to her fur. Now getting a good look at her, JoJo could easily see the resemblance between her and Zoey. She had multicolored hair (the same as Zoey's,) except that it was cut in a very choppy layered style, which was shorter in the back and had long layers in the front. She had small bangs covering one side of her face and a large ponytail sticking out of the back of her head, curling inward slightly. Her fur was black and gray (like Zoey's,) except that she had two stripes going horizontally across her arms. She had a black tuff of fur around her collar, also like Zoey's, and a tight blue dress with a gray swirling pattern across it on. Her legs were covered in black fur, while her knees were tan like her face and hands, making it seem like she was wearing black stockings. JoJo looked closer and saw that she had deep brown chocolate eyes, and a light brownish colored nose.

"Nice to meet you two." She said, smiling at them. JoJo and Mya nodded, introducing themselves, and continuing to look around the room.

"You painted these?" Mya asked, pointing to a few paintings along the wall.

Zoey's mom nodded. "Do you like them?"

"They're amazing… I like to draw myself, but these are just… wow…" Mya replied.

She laughed modestly. "Aw, you're just saying that…"

"No, I'm not!" Mya laughed.

"These are seriously good, Ms. Clemmings…" JoJo murmured, gazing around at all the paintings and sketches.

"Whoa. No, sweetheart. None of this 'Ms. Clemmings' jazz…" She said, putting an arm around JoJo's shoulders and smiling. "Call me Tanya."

JoJo grinned a little. "Uh… Okay."

Zoey suddenly cleared her throat loudly, catching their attention. "If the introductions are over, can we please leave now?"

Tanya rolled her eyes. "Zoe, Zoe, Zoe… When are you ever going to learn that you can't escape me?" She asked, smirking slightly.

Zoey sighed, also rolling her eyes. "Apparently, never. Can we leave now? I'm like, starving."

"Sure, there are some Who-pizza rolls in the freezer." She replied. Turning to JoJo and Mya she added, "Nice to meet you two! I'll be down here if you guys need anything! Or, ya know… if Zoey gets boring."

"Thanks mom." Zoey said sarcastically, starting back towards the stairs.

"Anytime, hon'!" Her mom called back, sitting back at her canvas.

JoJo and Mya exchanged an amused look before starting after Zoey, who was already halfway to the staircase.

--

**HA! Now they have to walk ALL THE WAY BACK UP THOSE STAIRS! faints just thinking about it. I like Zoey's mom. She's cool. Lol**

**Okay, this WAS going to be the last chapter, but I got tired of writing so there will prolly be one more, then I can start on the next one! Yay! Lol **

**Oh and BTW, someone used Whatville in one of their stories, and Whocity was in another one, so I decided to use Whatcity! xD **

**Oh yeah, and I DO NOT OWN JOJO OR MYA**

**JoJo belongs to Dr.Suess/ Fox/Bluesky Productions, Mya belongs to BananaRamama, and Zoey & Tanya belong to yours truly!! Lol**


	9. Chapter 9

Once they ventured all the back up the stairs and into the kitchen, they collapsed onto the plush cushioned stools that sat at the counter, panting and out of breath.

"I... hate…. this….. house!" Zoey panted, getting up and walking over to the freezer.

"Well…" Mya paused, letting her breath catch up with her. "At least we now know why you're so skinny."

Zoey rolled her eyes as she got the Who-pizza rolls out of the freezer, and got out a plate. She poured the whole bag onto the plate and put them in the microwave.

JoJo stared. "Aren't you only supposed to put like, 8 of those on at a time?"

Zoey scoffed. "They're _just_ pizza rolls, JoJo. What could go wrong?"

As if on cue, the microwave beeped, and a loud popping noise was heard. They turned their attention to the microwave just as a bunch of red goo splattered all over the glass.

Zoey just stared at it, a sullen look on her face. "Not… a… _word_." She said, noticing the smirk on JoJo's face.

"Well… now what?" Mya asked.

Zoey turned around, flipping open her Who-phone. "There's always a plan B." With that she pushed a button and starting talking into the phone. "Yeah, I need two Who-pizzas, one with pepper-who-ni and extra cheese, and the other loaded. Yeah, everything on it. Thanks." She turned back to JoJo and Mya, closing her Who-phone. "Pizzas'll be here in about—" Just as she was about to finish her sentence, the doorbell rang.

She ran over and opened it, revealing a Who-pizza guy. "Took you long enough." She said, handing the guy his money and taking the pizzas.

She shut the door and headed back into the kitchen. "Come on guys, let's go to my room."

--

"Holy… _This_ is your room?!" JoJo asked as they entered Zoey's room. It was HUGE. It was painted black with neon paint splattered everywhere, the doors were white with yellow trimmings, it had plush white carpet covering the floor, and there were posters of random rock bands taped everywhere. Her bed was in one corner of the room, a dresser next to it against the wall, a black leather sofa on the wall to the side of them, and on the back wall was a small stage like area, which had a desk and her guitar set on it.

"Uh… yeah." Zoey replied, plopping down on sofa.

JoJo just gaped at her. "And you were impressed by _my_ room?"

"It was cool." She replied, a small laugh escaping from her lips.

Mya just continued looking around in amazement. "Zoey… You are officially the coolest girl I've ever met."

Zoey smirked. "You're crazy," She suddenly got up, walking to the center of the room where a big pink fluffy rug sat on the floor. She lifted it up, revealing a trap door. "You guys haven't seen nothing yet." With that she opened the trap door, revealing a huge metal slide. She grabbed the pizzas and jumped onto it, sliding down into the dark.

JoJo and Mya looked at each other and shrugged, jumping on and sliding down after her.

--

JoJo let out a whoop as they slid down the chute, and heard Mya laughing from behind him. He closed his eyes, enjoying the wind pushing up against his face. He saw light through his eyelids, and fell forward, landing on top of something soft. He opened his eyes against the bright light and looked down at what he had landed on. Zoey stared back up at him, her eyes wide and one eyebrow raised. JoJo felt all the blood rush to his cheeks, and he seemed to have froze. He heard Mya stop short just before she landed on top of them, and bust out laughing at the position they were in.

"JoJo… Um… I hate to be a bother… but could you _get off of me_?" Zoey asked, sarcasm practically dripping from her voice, yet a light rosey blush still painting her pale cheeks.

JoJo swallowed hard and leapt to his feet, offering a hand to help her stand. Mya's laughing had subsided into giggling, and she now had a curious look on her face, looking from JoJo to Zoey and back.

JoJo looked down at the floor, willing himself to stop blushing like crazy. Zoey stared at him for a second, before tearing her eyes away from him and picking up the pizzas. She sat down on the floor, motioning for them to do the same.

"Where are we?" Mya asked, sitting down beside her. JoJo followed behind her, sitting down across from Zoey and rubbing his arm embarrassedly, still staring holes into the floor.

"This is the sound room. It's in the basement too, just off to itself. I keep all of my Who-guitars here. Well, except for Tina." Mya gave her a confused look. "The guitar in my room." Zoey answered simply.

Mya nodded, grabbing a piece of pizza out of the box and staring around the room. There were about… 13 guitars in total, along with 4 different sized amps, and a suped-up stage with spotlights, microphones and everything.

"So…" Zoey said after a moment of silence. "What do you guys wanna do?"

JoJo finally looked up, not being able to stand just smelling the pizza anymore, and shrugged, grabbing a piece.

"How about we play a game?" Mya suggested.

"What kind of game?" Zoey asked, picking a pepper-who-ni off of her slice and popping it into her mouth.

"Mmmmm…. How about truth or dare?"

Zoey shrugged. "Sounds good to me. You in Jojo?" She asked, turning to him. He looked up, his mouth full of pizza, and merely nodded.

"Okaaaaay… JoJo." Mya said, deciding to start the game. JoJo swallowed his mouthful of pizza and looked at her apprehensively. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." He replied. Both the girls groaned. "Aw, you're no fun!" Zoey said, laughing slightly.

"Okay… Have you ever peed in the shower?" Mya asked. JoJo gave her a look that read 'what the crap?' and she merely shrugged, smiling. "Just answer the question."

"No!" He said, still giving her that look. Both the girls gave him a skeptical look and he faltered. "Okay, maybe when I was little, but I didn't know any better! And if you had to share a bathroom with 96 sisters who never unclogged the toilet after they used it, you'd pee in the shower too." He crossed his arms and looked away from them, having made his point.

Mya and Zoey slowly exchanged a bewildered glance, before bursting into laughter. JoJo frowned. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. Zoey, truth or dare?"

"Dare," She gasped, holding her sides in laughter.

"Okay then… I dare you to… eat this." He picked a Wholepeno pepper off of the loaded pizza, and held it in front of her face. She went cross-eyed for a moment staring at it, and finally scoffed, crossing her arms against her chest. "Is that all?"

"Yup."

She grabbed the pepper from him and popped it into her mouth, chewing rapidly and swallowing. She smirked. "Piece of Whocake." Her eyes began to water slightly, and her face turned red. She scrunched it up in pain, closing her eyes tightly.

JoJo smirked. "Everything okay?"

"Mmmhmm…" She nodded vigorously, squinting one eye at him while the other remained crammed shut.

Her face turned even redder and she began panting, sticking her tongue out. "Hot! Hot! Hot! SOMEBODY GIMME SOME WHO-NUT BUTTER!"

She fanned her tongue in hoped to cool it off, and began whimpering. JoJo, now regretting what he asked her to do, noticed a small portable fridge in the corner of the room and ran over to it, grabbing a bottled water. He pushed it at her, and she took it gratefully, chugging the whole thing down.

"That… That… was… too easy…" She panted, throwing the bottle to the floor. JoJo smirked. She just wouldn't give in.

"Okay, Mya. Truth or dare."

Mya looked thoughtful for a moment, and finally grinned. "Dare."

"I dare you to…" Zoey looked around the room in thought. "Swallow a spoonful of Who-nnimon."

Mya raised an eyebrow. "Uh… okay. Do you have any?" Zoey went over to the fridge and took out a small jaw and a spoon, pouring the light brown spice into it. She handed it to Mya, who stared at it.

"Is this going to taste nasty?" She asked.

"Oh, just do it." Zoey replied, smirking.

Mya looked apprehensively at the spoon, and stuck it into her mouth. She made a face and attempted to swallow it, but merely gagged. She ran to a nearby trashcan and spat the substance into it.

Zoey laughed. "Can't swallow it?"

Mya shook her head. "It wouldn't go down!" She laughed and turned to JoJo. "JoJo, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He replied, leaning his back against the wall.

"I dare you to… put a piece of duct tape on your hand." She said, turning to Zoey. "You got any tape?"

"Sure do!" Zoey replied, rummaging through a drawer and pulling out a roll of tape. She threw it at Mya, who pulled off a piece off and stuck it on JoJo's hand. He looked down at it, gulping. "Great… That's gonna hurt." He muttered.

"What?" Zoey asked, smirking. "This?" She pulled the tape halfway off, making JoJo yelp in pain. He looked down at his hand, which was now missing a patch of hair. He scowled. "Yes, that." He said, pulling it the rest of the way off.

"Truth or dare, Zoey?" He asked.

"Hmmm…. Truth,"

He looked around thoughtfully, his eyes finally resting on her. "Why do you wear those clothes?" She looked down at her purple sleeveless shirt and black skirt and frowned. "What's wrong with clothes? My mom wears them and so does the guy with the mohawk. Well… he wears a tank-top."

"I was just wondering…" JoJo replied.

Zoey rolled her eyes. "Mya, truth or dare?"

"Truth," She replied.

"Okay… Do you dye your hair or is that its real color?"

Mya smiled. "It's real."

Zoey gaped slightly. "Awesome…"

Mya grinned even bigger. "Okay, Zoey… Truth or dare?"

Zoey groaned. "Ugh… why me again? Dare."

"I dare you to show us what your fur looks like without the clothes."

Zoey's eyes grew wide. "What?! No way!"

"I dared you, you have to do it!" Mya said, pointing at her,

Zoey stared at her, then groaned, getting up and pulling Mya up with her. "Okay, but JoJo can't be in here!" She whispered.

Mya raised an eyebrow. "Why? It's not like you're bald." She paused. "You're not… are you?"

Zoey stared at her. "Of course not! I'm just… very modest." She muttered, looking downward.

"Come on, Zoe! He won't care, I mean, look at us! We don't wear clothes! We're perfectly fine in just our fur!" Mya pleaded.

Zoey looked up at her, then at JoJo—who was pretending not to be eavesdropping on them, but really was. She sighed. "Okay. But this is a one-time deal!" She walked out of the room, shutting the door firmly behind her.

JoJo raised an eyebrow at her. "Why are you making her do this?"

Mya shrugged. "I'm just curious to know what she looks like. It's a girl thing, JoJo."

He smirked. "It's a girl thing to ask another girl to strip for you?"

She gasped, slapping his shoulder. "No! JoJo, you sick little boy!"

The door suddenly opened slightly and Zoey poked her head into the room. "Alright, do you guys promise not to laugh?"

They nodded, and Zoey slowly stepped into the room. Both of the other two gasped, looking her over.

"JoJo, she looks just like… you."

It was true, she had gray and black striped fur, just like his, only the tuff of fur at her collar was bigger, and her knees were the same color as her face and hands, making it look like stockings.

She looked around uncomfortably. "Um… can we hurry this up guys? I feel all exposed, man…" She muttered.

JoJo couldn't help but feel himself blush again. He didn't even know why he was blushing. 'Y-y-you look… you look great like that, Zoe." He heard himself saying.

"Yeah, you shouldn't worry so much. You look just like everyone else in town." Mya put in.

Zoey's eyes lit up, and she gave them a small smile. "Thanks guys, but I think I'm going to stick with my regular outfit." With that she walked out of the room.

JoJo just continued to stare at the door. Mya laughed gently. "You… like her? Don't you?"

He snapped his attention to her, his eyes growing wide. "N-no! Why would you think that?"

She shrugged. "It's kind of obvious, JoJo."

"B-but I don't! I swear, Mya."

"Sure, JoJo, sure."

Jojo sighed, just as Zoey came back into the room, holding up a small rectangular package.

"Who's up for a movie?"

--

Of course. It had to be a horror film. JoJo sat up on the couch, his knees pulled up against him chest, while Zoey sat beside him, and Mya sat on the floor.

He flinched and covered his eyes when a man shrieked and blood splattered onto the screen.

"AHAHAHA That guy got his head cut off!" Zoey exclaimed, laughing. JoJo looked over at her in bewilderment, while Mya just continued to stare at the screen.

An hour passed slowly, and both of the girls had eventually conked out. Mya sprawled out on the floor, and Zoey laying her head in JoJo's lap. JoJo was still wide awake, shaking slightly and too frightened to even notice what the other two were doing. The credits finally rolled up onto the Tv screen, and he let out a sigh of relief. His breath caught in his throat when he noticed what time it was. His parents were probably worried. Oh well, it was worth it. He gazed down at Zoey, who was snoring lightly in her sleep. He fought back the urge to reach down and stroke her hair, and merely shook her gently.

"Um… Zoey? Zoe? Time to wake up."

She snorted. "Eh? Five more years, mom…"

He smirked, gently shoving her off the couch and on top of Mya. They both woke up instantly, leaping to their feet and looking around, startled.

"Uuuugh… What time is it?" Mya asked groggily.

"8:49," JoJo replied.

Mya's eyes widened. "Holy crap, I gotta go!"

"Yeah, I need to get going too…" JoJo said, looking at Zoey. Zoey nodded and led them back upstairs and to the front door.

"I had a great time," Mya said, grabbing her things. JoJo grabbed his as well, and stood at the door.

"I had fun guys, let's do this again soon." Zoey said, opening the door for them.

JoJo nodded. "Thanks for inviting us over."

"No prob, see you at school!" She said, waving at them from the door as they made their way down the driveway.

"She's nice." Mya said. JoJo nodded. As they got to a fork in the road they went their separate ways, waving goodbye to each other and saying that they'll see each other later.

JoJo smiled to himself as he remembered all the fun things that happened to him over the week. He remembered Zoey standing up for him, becoming his friend, going to the mall, seeing Mya again, and everything else. Life had been pretty good over the past few days and he could only guess that things were getting better.

His smile grew a little bigger at the thought. Yup, things were definitely looking up for JoJo McDodd.

--

**I HATE THE ENDING! But oh well! It had to end somewhere!**

**And all the things that happened in the truth or dare, yup, they happened to me and my friends! Well, except the stripping part, Oo**

**I just wanted to show you guys WHY she wears clothes. ;**

**Oh yeah, and I know that at the beginning of the story I used O'Malley as his last name, but now that I know it's McDodd, and not O'Malley, I'm about to change it! Lol**


End file.
